


Inside My Mind

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Eddie can kick venom out, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Eddie had been jumpy all day. But it was more than that. Venoms voice in their head had upset Eddie, and he knew that. But he didn’t know why. He wouldn’t let him see. He was blocking their mind. He didn’t know how Eddie did that either.





	Inside My Mind

**“Eddie.”**

“Stop.”

**“Eddie?”**

“I’m not eating right now!” He yelled. Venom retreated once again. It wasn’t like Eddie not to feed them. They hadn’t eaten all day. At work or after coming home. They hadn’t gone to the convenient store, or sat in an alley waiting for trouble, or even made tater tots.

Eddie himself could feel his anxiety crawling under his skin like Venom wasn’t even there. Like it was some new entity. He felt his breathing quicken. What if Venom just decided to eat his organs? But he couldn’t eat.

The twisting anxiety that bad been building in him for days had created as he woke with thunder clattering outside. The thought of even the smell of food, made him nauseous. He swallowed excess saliva and shut his eyes. He couldn’t watch the tv anymore.

**“Eddie?”**

“What?!” He yelled.

Slowly the black tendrils entangled his arm and came out to face him, a smiling face watching him, even though he knew that the tiny change in how big that smile was meant he was unhappy. He looked Eddie over, while he tried to breathe. He even licked his ear, causing him to Yelp.

**“What’s wrong? Why is our heart pounding? Why are you sweaty?”** Venom asked. Eddie blinked in surprise rather than answering, and pressed his free hand to his chest. It really was beating fast.

He quickly stood and started to pace. It was too quiet suddenly, with the tv off. He shook his head like he could rid it of thoughts and tried to keep his breathing steady before it was too late, but it was no use. He was hyperventilating, and Venom was in his head once again.

**“Something is wrong! Why are we scared?! Where is the enemy?! Are you dying?!”** Venom yelled.

“I’m having a panic attack!” Eddie screamed, falling to the floor. He couldn’t hide it any longer.

Venom had never seen this happen. Of course he would think the beating heart and fear was danger or bodily failure. And he wondered suddenly if it was. What if his organs were failing? What if he was about to drop dead?

Tears started to fall down his face and he pulled his knees to his head. It felt so quiet without Venoms voice, and so loud with the thunder outside. Where had he gone? What was happening? Was Venom sick? Was he sick?

“V-”

**“Eddie stop! Stop pushing Venom out!”** Venom yelled. It sounded angry, and his rational brain knew that was just his voice, but somehow it made it worse. What did he mean pushing out anyway? What was-

Eddie froze. Venom was gone. He felt it. It had been long enough to feel his presence at all times. He was gone. No voice, no form. Eddie broke down even harder than before. The tears shook his body, and he was sure he might vomit on the snot in his throat.

“Where?” He said simply, voice shaking and wounded. He couldn’t even look around. It was too much. He couldn’t open his eyes or turn around.

“Come back.” He begged softly. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before he felt a creeping tickle up his spine, but there was no voice, or melting into his skin. Just a cold touch, so startling that he actually jumped and spun around.

The rush of spinning was a mistake. Behind him was a frozen bag of tater tots. He felt not only nausea over the food, but nausea over the spin, and scrambled across the floor to his trash can, holding in tightly to him as he vomited.

After a minute, he actually felt a bit better. He picked up on the noise of the freezer being torn apart, and realized his ice tray had been pushed out. He watched the blob- no, Venom, push ice cube after ice cube to him across the floor, surrounding him in ice cubes, before trying for a plastic shopping bag.

It was too much for him, too difficult an object to slide through goo, and that seemed to upset him, as he did a few violent turns around it before giving up. Again, the slimy feeling crept up his back as Venom tried to attach, but nothing else. Instead his form went up and down, like he was rubbing his back.

Eddie sighed and hiccuped, sniffing hard and struggling a bit. He wasn’t completely better, but he had to admit the cold freezer air and the ice slowly melting into his pants felt nice. Carefully he pushed the trash can away, and leaned his back against the wall, momentarily forgetting Venom was there.

Venom slid along his back onto the floor before he was crushed, and slowly made the ice cubes into a circle again, before sliding to Eddies hand. Eddie held it out weakly and Venom twisted around it, through his fingers, and up and down his arm, until he was almost asleep.

Just before dozing off, he felt Venoms presence enter his- their mind, once again. He perked up andsmiled. Venom seemed just as pleased, his smile wider than ever as he reached out of their arm to greet him.

**“We are alright? Eddie is alright?”** He asked.

“Yeah. Why did you leave? How did I... push you out?” Eddie asked weakly.

**“Eddies mind is stronger than any other I’ve seen. But I haven’t seen very many, except in my teeth, in the mirror, when we brush.”** Venom said. Eddie chuckled and raised his hand to pet Venoms head.

“So why’d you go for a bag and ice?” Eddie asked.

**“Tried frozen tater tots. Eddie didn’t like that. So I bag of ice will cool our body. But the bag would not cooperate. Next best thing. Back rubs. Cool the body. Calm the body. Calm the brain.”** Venom said. Eddie scrunched his eyebrows.

“Last thing. How did you know to do that?” Eddie asked.

**“Panic. Means fear. A fear attack. Fear was attacking your body. And sweat. I rub our back, to stop the fear, and get ice to stop the heat.”** Venom said intelligently. Eddie smiled.

“God I love you.” He mumbled, half asleep. Venom smiled even wider.

**“I love us too Eddie.”** He said fondly. Eddie looked around and sighed.

“Ok. Do you think you could control for a couple of minutes? Mask?”

**“Copy.”** Venom said, as the face sank back into his arm, and instead a weight settled over their skin, and he felt them stand without any effort.

‘Shut the freezer door, and grab that whole pork... whatever in the fridge. I was going to cook it for you, but I think you like blood anyway, and you need to eat. You deserve it.’ Eddie thought.

“Yes!” Venom yelled, but he stopped.

**“We eat. We.”** Venom said.

“I’ll eat tomorrow morning. I promise.” Eddie said. It felt almost foreign to talk about himself as a single being anymore. He had thought it during the attack, and he was ready to put it behind them.

Eddie couldn’t see, or feel anything, as the meat was consumed, and the packaging thrown away like Eddie had taught him. While he was at it, he seemed to throw out the smaller trash bins’ bag, before taking them to their bed. Eddie felt the weight start to lift, and he hummed in protest, as their face was uncovered.

“Can you wrap around our back and arms?” Eddie asked. He didn’t even have to explain before Venom was putting his skin over Eddies arms, back, and down the back of his legs, finally with a warm, heavy head settling against his shoulder. It wasn’t full form for either of them. It was a middle that Eddie loved.

“Thank you.” Eddie said fondly, smiling. Venom licked his cheek in return, and Eddie chuckled before letting sleep start to claim him completely. Venom pulled the blanket up over them and purred in contentment as well, shutting his eyes with Eddie and settling in to rest as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just tell you how cute it is that Venom has a last name, and it’s “Symbiote”?


End file.
